New Anglian Royal Navy
The Royal Navy of New Anglia is the successor of the ancient sea-faring Royal Navy of England and Great Britain, though it now operates vessels that operate in the airless void of space instead of the oceans of the Kingdom's many worlds. Commanding mighty dreadnoughts and swift fighters alike, also containing the highly-trained Royal Marines under its command, the Navy is considered the Kingdom's first and foremost line of defense against foes, the inheritance of a national tradition that goes back to the Anglo-Dutch Wars. As such it enjoys the lion's share of funding from the Government. Command of the Navy The Lords Commissioners of the Admiralty are the body in charge in the Navy's policies, frequently acting in concert with the Defence Council headed by the Defence Minister (who is also automatically a member of the Admiralty, though he only attends meetings when necessary). The Admiralty is overseen by a member of the Cabinet appointed from Parliament, the First Lord of the Admiralty, who is often selected for known capacity for understanding naval issues. Defence Minister: Maralo Tevala First Lord of the Admiralty: Robert J. Dale MP, Finley on Hansom's Planet First Sea Lord (Chief of Naval Staff): Admiral of the Fleet Sir Charles O'Connor Second Sea Lord (Chief of Naval Personnel): Admiral Dame Nora Lewis Third Sea Lord (Controller of the Navy): Admiral Sir Patrick Kingsley Fourth Sea Lord (Chief of Naval Supplies): Admiral Sir Teran Lenpai Fifth Sea Lord (Chief of Naval Aviation): Admiral Dame Janet Walton Civil Engineer-in-Chief: Sir Jackson Tappan Parliamentary Secretary: Jenny Haley MP, Arlington on Kingsland Permanent Secretary of the Admiralty: James Tillings In addition, the Navy is divided into Administrative Commands focused around the two Hyperspace Junctions off the Kingdom; one in New Portsmouth Naval Base in New Anglia System and the other in HMNB Ji'Doreia Tala. These Commands oversee the direction of all Navy policy in their zones and give day-to-day direction to the fleets and expeditionary groups permanently assigned to them. Additionally, Spinward Fleet Command - the name given to the Administrative Command at Ji'Doreia Tala - oversees the operation of Dilgrud Force, consisting of the Royal Navy ships and stations that maintain order in the Dilgrud home sector. Home Fleet Command CO: Grand Admiral Sir Daniel Tupansky Chief of Staff: Admiral Andrea Tomlinson Major Elements: Home Fleet ("The Grand Fleet") 2nd Fleet 3rd Expeditionary Group HMNB New Portsmouth HMD Duncan Field HMD Pennington Station HMD Van Halstoff Station HMD Von Spee Station HMD Jacobsen Station HMNS Lochley's Retreat Area of Responsibilities: New Anglia Sector Neu Bavaria Sector New Columbia Sector Hebridia Sector Kingsland Sector Outback and Coreward Patrol Operations Spinward Fleet Command CO: Grand Admiral Lord Edward Pevensie, Earl Paravel Chief of Staff: Admiral Lela Kahn Major Elements: 1st Fleet 3rd Fleet 1st Expeditionary Group 2nd Expeditionary Group Dilgrud Force HMNB Ji'Doreia Tala HMD Dax Station HMD Rizzoli Station HMD Cyclades Station HMD Paxson Station HMD Megiddo Station HMNS Darlington Area of Responsibilities: New Wales Sector Trill-Doreia Sector Ionia-Thanagar Sector Crowninshield Sector Megiddo Sector Dilgrudar Sector Spinward Patrol Operations Major Naval Facilities Space Stations under Royal Navy control come under one of thee categories: Naval Bases (HMNB), Space Dockyards (HMD), and Naval Stations (HMNS). What distinguishes these facilities from the many border outposts and refueling stations that the Navy operates is that they are usually tethered to a larger body, typically a smaller outer planet, moon, planetoid, or asteroid, by a set of space elevators which create two halves to the same facility, permitting it much greater space for operations than it would otherwise have. Naval Bases are the main command and supply centers of the Royal Navy. Zero-G manufacturing-reliant parts are produced in these facilities, which also contain naval command and control facilities and staff, supply yards and facilities for the Fleet, an internal dockyard with attached machine shops and other facilities to supoort ship maintenance and repair, weapon mountings and combat spacecraft complements for self-defense, and training facilities for enlistees and officer-candidates alike. Populations of these bases is frequently in the 250,000-300,000 range once you factor in civilian contractors and services personnel (such as restauranteurs and bars, entertainment facility workers, and other elements). Typically the civilian-heavy sections of a Naval Base are located "ground-side" while the immediate military areas are "space-side". Space Dockyards are dedicated facilities for maintenance and repair of ships. They also usually contain some measure of self-defense capability, such as weapon mountings and a Fleet Aviation complement, and machine shops, though only for more basic component fabrication and repair. They are not meant for command and control, however, and their training facilities are limited to training dockhands. Populations are usually in the range of 50,000-75,000 once you factor in civilian support. Generally each Sector has one. Naval Stations are only found in areas where New Anglia's political control is not asserted, but rather at a place of interest where the Navy must project power. Naval Stations provide limited maintenance and repair capability with some machine shops, as well as a Marine garrison to supplement those of local Expeditionary Cruisers, and facilities for brief liberty for local crews. Command and control facilities for the sector or region are usually provided. Population is generally 40-50,000 persons, orientated heavily toward civilians. HMNB New Portsmouth New Portsmouth is the largest and most important naval facility in the Empire. Attached to the New Portsmouth planetoid just outside of the Anglian asteroid belt - between New Anglia itself and the main gas giant Jove - it stands as the headquarters of Home Fleet and is the home of the premier naval academy of the Kingdom, also known as New Portsmouth. Roughly 285,000 people live and work in the structure, both spaceside and groundside, while the city of Arbuthnot has grown around the base of the space elevator and is habitation for another 250,000 people. It is still the main employer and source of economic strength for the New Portsmouth planetoid, which completed terraforming process in 2918 after five centuries of prolonged work. HMNB Ji'Doreia Tala Ji'Doreia Tala is the primary Moon of the Dorei-populated world Ji'Doreia (New Doreia). The Naval Base established there was built upon the wrecked remnants of the city Talanaar, which was subjected to extermination by the Dilgrud Fleet during the First Dilgrud War. Talanaar now serves as the home for the ground-side facilities and the base of the space elevator up to the station portion, which serves as the Headquarters for Spinward Fleet. Its placement at Ji'Doreia is due to the system possessing the sector's vital Hyperspace Junction. HMD Duncan Field Located in the Duncan Asteroid Field in New Scotland System, tethered by space elevator to a terraformed crater on Asteroid MacKenzie, HMD Duncan Field helps to support the Grand Fleet in New Anglia Sector. HMD Pennington Station In orbit of Pennington, a small terraformed moon of one million in New Ontario System. Supports Fleet operations in Hebridia Sector. HMD Van Halstoff Station Orbits the planet Van Halstoff, a Mars-type planet in New Columbia System that was terraformed into Earth standards by the 31st Century. Initially built by the New Columbia Republic Navy as a main fleet base before the voluntary annexation into the Kingdom in the 2500s, the station has been shut down and rebuild several times over the last 800 years. Supports Fleet operations in New Columbia Sector. HMD Von Spee Station Orbits the terraformed and inhabited planet Westphalia of Neu Bavaria system, named for Maximillian von Spee by the establishing First Sea Lord (who was a naval historian and was known to have admiration to the ancient German admiral). Supports Fleet operations in Neu Bavaria Sector. HMD Jacobsen Station Jacobsen Station is attached to an indepedent asteroid of the same name, placed into geostationary orbit over the planet Kingsland for resource mining purposes. Supports any fleet units in Kingsland Sector but also assists in the ongoing terraforming of the system. HMD Dax Station Dax Station is named for a respected Trill family; it remains in orbit, and attached, to Trill's primary moon, where a survival dome is used to support the station's ground-side facilities and population. Aids HMNB Ji'Doreia Tala in supporting Fleet Operations in the Trill-Dorei Sector. HMD Rizzoli Station Is attached to Planetoid Rizzoli, outside of the Lloyd-George Asteroid Belt of New Wales. The planetoid has recently finished re-terraforming after Dilgrud bombardment in 2953 set back the effort by centuries. Supports Fleet Operations in New Wales Sector. HMD Cyclades Station In an interesting arrangement, the Cyclades Station is attached to not one but four distinct asteroids in Ionia System's Cyclades Asteroid Patch - the extra asteroids provide additional raw materials for basic parts fabrication. One, Syros, has a successfully terraformed surface that permits limited agricultural production that is used to supplement the raw foodstuffs imported from Ionia. HMD Paxson Station Paxson Station was placed for history - the moon Paxson, named for Viscount Crowninshield's son-in-law, lost with his ship at the Battle of Maktur, orbits the gas giant Maktur against which Viscount Crowninshield pinned and destroyed Emperor Takrainian's vaunted Great Armada in 2996 - more than anything, but as the moon it is tethered to undergoes slow and unsteady terraforming procedures the resources yielded from its surface deposits of minerals help support the Royal Navy's main fleet base in Crowninshield Sector. HMD Megiddo Station Megiddo Station is directly attached to the planet of the same name, which has just now completed environmental cleanup of its nuke-blasted surface. It is larger than any other Spacedock facility because it has long served a dual purpose. Beyond supporting the Fleet in Megiddo Sector, it has also aided the Colonial Office's expensive, time-consuming efforts to re-terraform the former Dilgrud colony and to strip away remnant radioactive material from the Dilgrud scorched earth campaign of the Third War. HMNS Lochley's Retreat The main Royal Navy base in the Outback. It is attached to the planet by agreement of the local government, which values the Royal Navy's defensive presence as a bulwark against piracy. The station is an island of order in a sea of chaos; all one must do is venture outside the fairly sparse support facilities on the planet's surface to find a seedy Outback settlement where life can be cheap, law and order is a dream, and any man can be bought for a price. The Navy's personnel on site earn hazard pay and are restricted from interacting with the local population, though like most sailors the Navy's enlisted men and women will find ways to sneak out of the ground-side facilities if they are determined. HMNS Darlington The Royal Navy's support base in Dilgrudar Sector. Attached to an asteroid moved into distant geo-stationary orbit of Dilgrudar and named for Field Marshal Sir James Darlington, the officer who commanded the conquest of Dilgrudar in 3015-3016. A lone Human settlement in a system filled with aliens that four hundred years ago were seeking to exterminate any Human that did not become their slave, it goes without saying that there is no interaction with locals. Even basic civilian labor is imported by the Colonial Office's Dilgrudar Department. Weapons of the Royal Navy Charged Plasma Cannons (CPCs): The mainstay capital weapon of the Royal Navy. Charged Plasma Cannons use plasma tanks directly fed into the gun to fire bolts of high-velocity plasma at targets. Heavies are dedicated anti-capital guns while normal CPCs are effective in both anti-capital and anti-cruiser roles (though supremely deadly against Light and Ultralight ships, such hits only come from luck as the emplacements lack the ability to track such small vessels effectively). Plasma Cannons: A favored Cruiser-grade weapon, they lack the hitting power of a Charged Plasma Cannon. Like with CPCs they come in Heavy and Normal sizes, which dictate the energy of the bolt. Pulse Particle Cannons: Common on all ship types for effectiveness against the lighter defenses of ships of Medium size and lower. Pulse Cannons are faster on-track than Plasma or Charged Plasma Cannons and are thus the best suited for anti-Light and Ultralight hull combat. Pulse Gun Batteries: 'Arrays of Pulse Guns that behave similar to Pulse Cannons, but are suited primarily for firing at Ultralight-size ships or spacecraft, also employed for point-defense against missiles and torpedoes. Found on all ship designs for point defense but are only considered main armament on Ultralights. '''Anti-Matter Torpedoes: '''Sometimes called missiles instead, torpedoes are the primary offensive weapon of light cruisers, destroyers, corvettes, and spacecraft when faced with heavier opponents. Their powerful warheads can blast through even capital scale shielding if they can deliver a direct hit. Royal Navy Vessels All vessels are divided into two classifications. Spacecraft are personnel carriers that are used entirely for moving officers and personnel around or to land Marines in non-hostile environments. Combat Spacecraft are used either for combat in space or for conducting landing and support operations ground-side. Starships are defined by their possession of a hyperdrive and fuel reserves sufficient for inter-sector travel. They are, not surprisingly, the largest and most expensive, yet most powerful, units of the Navy. Combat Spacecraft ''British Aerospace Meteor - '''Value: $.25 (4 for $1) Main Armament: 8 Mark XIV Heavy Pulse Guns 4 Hardpoints for Anti-Spacecraft Missiles A standard interceptor, used for protecting starships from incoming spacecraft. It has the best Pulse Gun armament of any fighter spacecraft due to its shorter range and the ability to dedicate more fuel mass to weapon energy. '''Hawker-Smith Hurricane - $.25 (4 for $1) Main Armament: 2 Mark XIV Heavy Pulse Guns 4 Mark XIX Pulse Guns 4 Hardpoints for Anti-Spacecraft Missiles or Anti-Ship Anti-Matter Torpedoes A multi-role fighter, typically used for offensive missions to screen for gunboats and torpedo fighters but also capable of firing anti-ship torpedoes as well. Cosgrove Comet - $.25 (4 for $1) Main Armament: 4 Mark XIV Heavy Pulse Guns 3 Mark XX Pulse Guns 6 Hardpoints for Anti-Spacecraft Missiles A dedicated escort fighter, unlike the Hurricane it sacrifices anti-starship capability for an improved maneuvering profile and a superior fuel reserve to employ more Heavy Pulse Gun armament. Whyte Starfish - $.25 (4 for $1) Main Armament: 2 Mark XIV Heavy Pulse Guns 4 Mark XX Pulse Guns 4 Hardpoints for Anti-Spacecraft Missiles, Anti-Ship Anti-Mattoer Torpedoes, or Anti-Ground Ordnance An aerospace-capable fighter-bomber with extendable wings, permitting it to engage in bombing of ground targets. The atmosphere-capable wings and engines are a trade-off that requires a lower range. Shelley-Martin Starfire - $1 Main Armament: 6, 4 x 2 Mark XV Heavy Pulse Guns 4 x 2 Mark XX Pulse Guns 6 Weapon Hardpoints A standard fleet gunboat, it acts as both torpedo bomber and anti-fighter/Ultralight ship combatant, favoring the latter. Fairly deadly against enemy spacecraft formations with its heavily complement of Pulse Guns along all arcs, including the 6 co-pilot controlled Heavy Pulse Guns in the bow arc. British Aerospace Buccaneer '''- $1 Main Armament: 6 x 2 Mark XIV Heavy Pulse Guns 12 Weapon Hardpoints The dedicated torpedo bomber of the Royal Navy. The usual combat load is 6 torpedoes and 6 defensive decoys, which are deployed to help spoof enemy point-defense and interceptors to preserve both the craft and to keep its torpedoes from being intercepted mid-flight. '''Hawker Harrier - $1 Main Armament: 2, 4 x 2 Mark XIV Heavy Pulse Guns 2, 4 x 2 Mark XX Pulse Guns 6 Drop Pod Hardpoint Marine attack gunship, the Harrier does not use weapons-capable hardpoints but rather Drop Pod Hardpoints to facilitate "Hot landing" combat drops of Marine Power Armor (2 per Drop Pod) to give covering fire for the rest of the two platoons of power armored infantry carried by the gunboat. The gunship crew can give further cover with the seven dual-gun ball turrets located on the side and rear arcs, with the last turret using a pair of Mark XX Pulse Guns to cover any targets above the Harrier. The co-pilot has control of 4 more guns, 2 of each type, in the bow arc. Cosgrove Cutter '''- $.5 (2 for $1) Main Armament: 4 x 2 Mark XIV Heavy Pulse Guns 4, 2 x 2 Mark XIX Pulse Guns 4 Weapon Hardpoints A specialized form of gunboat that is atmospheric capable. Dual-gun ball turrets of Mark XIV Heavy Pulse Guns are on the sides for attacking opponents along the craft's flanks or below it. Another pair of half ball turrets with Mark XIX Pulse Guns are available for the upper hull and the rear-facing arc, while the co-pilot can control four individual pulse guns in his bow arc. Weapon hardpoints permit the delivery of munitions against land targets or atmospheric targets - in a pinch they can use traditional anti-spacecraft or anti-ship weapons as well. Combat Starships ''King George XIV''-class Command Flagship '- $650 Value Units: 2 ''HMS King George XIV HMS Triumphant Carrying Capacity - $25 Combat Spacecraft Main Armament: 20 x 4 Mark VI Heavy Charged Plasma Cannons 14 x 3 Mark X Charged Plasma Cannons The pinnacle of Royal Navy shipbuilding, the King George XIV-''class are the pride of the Navy. Built from refinements to the ''Royal Sovereign-class, the King George XIV possesses Command and Control facilities sufficient to direct a major action and to provide on-site sector-wide fleet command capability. The thick advanced alloy armored hull is aided by several layers of energy shield deflectors powered by the ship's colossal ZP tap banks. The Mark VI Heavy CPCs are the most powerful of their kind in existence, so if the Command Flagship is brought into action it makes its presence known swiftly and totally. Also carries a combat wing of 60 starfighters and 10 gunboats for the purpose of dealing with enemy spacecraft attacks. Royal Sovereign-class Command Flagship '- $600 Value Units: 3 HMS Royal Sovereign HMS King George XV HMS Latium'' Carrying Capacity - $25 Combat Spacecraft (60 starfighters and 10 gunboats) Main Armament: 18 x 4 Mark V Heavy Charged Plasma Cannons 12 x 3 Mark VIII Charged Plasma Cannons The first class of specialized Command Flagships. They are less powerful than the newer King George XIV-class ships but fairly formidable nevertheless, with all of the same command capabilities. ''King Edward XV''-class Flag Dreadnought''' - $600 Value Units: 0 (7 Planned) HMS King Edward XV HMS Queen Siobhan HMS Prince Henry HMS Duke of Smyrna HMS Queen Margaret HMS Prince of Fynn HMS Queen Caroline Carrying Capacity - $0 Combat (Shuttles only) Main Armament: 20 x 4 Mark VI Heavy Charged Plasma Cannons 14 x 3 Mark X Charged Plasma Cannons A new class of proposed Flag Dreadnoughts to finish the replacement of the aging Iron Duke-class. The armament is equal to the King George XIV-class but it lacks the fighter complement and the defensive strength of the larger vessel. Initially intended to be named the Queen Caroline, the tragedy of the Hyperspace Incident has led to the first six planned units being named for the most prominent casualties of that terrible event. Lord Nelson-class Flag Dreadnought - $550 Value Units: 7'' HMS Lord Nelson HMS Lord Royas HMS Lord Kelvin HMS Duke of Hebridia HMS Duke of York HMS Thanagar HMS Doreia'' Carrying Capacity - $0 Combat (Shuttles only) Main Armament: 18 x 4 Mark VI Heavy Charged Plasma Cannons 12 x 3 Mark IX Charged Plasma Cannons The newest class of Squadron Dreadnought in the service, fitted with new Mark VI Heavy CPCs. Originally only to have five units, but bonds and donations from supportive Thanagarian and Dorei populations ensured the Navy could build seven; it named the two extra vessels after the homeworlds of the donor populations in tribute. Orion-class Flag Dreadnought - $500 Value Units: 7'' HMS Orion HMS Queen Elizabeth HMS Prince of Wales HMS Rodney HMS Jellicoe HMS Rooke HMS Royal Oak'' Carrying Capacity - $0 Combat (Shuttles only) Main Armament: 16 x 4 Mark V Heavy Charged Plasma Cannons 12 x 3 Mark VII Charged Plasma Cannons Iron Duke-class Flag Dreadnought - $475 Units: 4'' HMS Iron Duke HMS Duke of Gloucester HMS Vanguard HMS Vigilant'' Carrying Capacity - $0 Combat (Shuttles only) Main Armament: 16 x 4 Mark IV Heavy Charged Plasma Cannons 12 x 3 Mark V Charged Plasma Cannons A design from the second quarter of the 34th Century and the Patterson Government's naval expansion, the'' Iron Duke''-class is being phased out by new construction as the years pass by. Agincourt-class Dreadnought - $350 Units: 20'' HMS Agincourt'' Carrying Capacity - $0 Combat (Shuttles only) Main Armament: 12 x 4 Mark VI Heavy Charged Plasma Cannons 12 x 3 Mark IX Charged Plasma Cannons Centurion-class Dreadnought - $300 Units: 20'' HMS Centurion'' Carrying Capacity - $0 Combat (Shuttles only) Main Armament: 12 x 4 Mark V Heavy Charged Plasma Cannons 12 x 3 Mark VIII Charged Plasma Cannons Anson-class Dreadnought - $275 Units: 6'' HMS Anson'' Carrying Capacity - $0 Combat (Shuttles only) Main Armament: 12 x 4 Mark IV Heavy Charged Plasma Cannons 12 x 3 Mark VII Charged Plasma Cannons Intrepid-class Strategic Carrier - $250 Units: 4'' HMS Intrepid HMS Ark Royal HMS Illustrious HMS Invincible'' Carrying Capacity: $125 Combat Spacecraft Main Armament: Combat Spacecraft Complement 10 x 2 Mark XIV Pulse Cannons Imperator-class Star Cruiser - $225 Units: 20'' HMS Imperator HMS Sentinel HMS Reliant HMS Challenger HMS Devastator HMS Avenger HMS Defiant HMS Reprisal HMS Warrior HMS Chimera HMS Leviathan HMS Argonaut HMS Spartiate HMS Minotaur HMS Pegasus HMS Dauntless HMS Fearless HMS Relentless HMS Peerless HMS Ruthless'' Carrying Capacity - $20 Combat Spacecraft, $5 Marine Forces Main Armament: 12 x 3 Mark V Heavy Charged Plasma Cannons 8 x 4 Mark IX Charged Plasma Cannons 8 x 2 Mark XV Heavy Plasma Cannons The Imperator-class Cruiser is considered a critical vessel in the Royal Navy for its multi-mission capability. It possesses the firepower to batter down theater shields and conduct desultory orbital bombardments and being capable of damaging full battle line vessels (albeit still at a disadvantage), a troop contingent of 10,000 highly capable Royal Marines to secure vital targets in preparation for planetary invasion or to conduct raids and special operations, and it carries an appreciable combat spacecraft wing of 60 fighters and 10 gunboats to conduct system control patrols in a frontier system. They are primarily used in the Expeditionary Group units of the Royal Navy or as lone combatants patrolling the hyperlanes of the Outback for Orks and other riffraff that threaten the commerce of the Empire. Exeter-class Gun Cruiser - $150 Units: 25'' HMS Exeter'' Carrying Capacity - $0 Combat (Shuttles only) Main Armament: 9 x 3 Mark VI Heavy Charged Plasma Cannons 8 x 4 Mark IX Charged Plasma Cannons 8 x 2 Mark XV Heavy Plasma Cannons New Kent-class Heavy Cruiser - $125 Units: 25 HMS New Kent Carrying Capacity - $0 Combat (Shuttles only) Main Armament: 8 x 2 Mark IV Heavy Charged Plasma Cannons 6 x 4 Mark VII Charged Plasma Cannons 6 x 2 Mark XIII Heavy Plasma Cannons Glorious-class Fleet Carriers - $130 Units: 12'' HMS Glorious HMS Formidable HMS Furious HMS Eagle HMS Hawk HMS Falcon HMS Peregrine HMS Hermes HMS Magnificent HMS Audacious HMS Ranger HMS Indomitable'' Carrying Capacity - $65 Combat Spacecraft Main Armament: Combat Spacecraft Complement 5 x 2 Mark XV Pulse Cannons New Chatham-class Light Cruisers - $90 Units: 20 HMS New Chatham Carrying Capacity - $0 Combat (Shuttles only) Main Armament: 3 x 2 Mark XV Heavy Plasma Cannons 5 x 2 Mark XIX Plasma Cannons 6 x 2 Mark XV Pulse Cannons 4 x 3 Anti-Matter Torpedo Launchers Buckingham-class Light Cruisers - $80 Units: 60 HMS Buckingham Carrying Capacity - $0 Combat (Shuttles only) Main Armament: 3 x 2 Mark XIV Heavy Plasma Cannons 3 x 2 Mark XVII Plasma Cannons 6 x 2 Mark XIV Pulse Cannons 4 x 3 Anti-Matter Torpedo Launchers Daring-class Destroyer - $50 Units: 40 HMS Daring Carrying Capacity - $0 Combat (Shuttles only) Main Armament: 2 x 1 Mark XIX Plasma Cannons 4 x 2 Mark XV Pulse Cannons 4 x 2 Anti-Matter Torpedo Launchers Shark-class Destroyer - $45 Units: 100 HMS Shark Carrying Capacity - $0 Combat (Shuttles only) Main Armament: 5 x 2 Mark XIII Pulse Cannons 3 x 2 Anti-Matter Torpedo Launchers Myrmidon-class Destroyer - $40 Units: 80 HMS Myrmidon Carrying Capacity - $0 Combat (Shuttles only) Main Armament: 5 x 2 Mark XI Pulse Cannons 3 x 1 Anti-Matter Torpedo Launchers Tribune-class Frigate - $30 Units: 6'' HMS Tribune HMS Tribal HMS Talisman HMS Terror HMS Tenedos HMS Turbulent '' Carrying Capacity - $5 Combat Spacecraft Main Armament: 3 x 2 Mark XV Pulse Cannons 12 Mark XX Pulse Gun Batteries 2 x 1 Anti-Matter Torpedo Launchers The new Tribune-class Frigate is an Ultralight Patrol Starship designed for the purposes of Frontier and Outback defense and merchant protection. It is armed primarily for the purpose of fighting raiders and pirates, even carrying a complement of 20 starfighters for the purpose of assisting in these duties as well as the means to deliver a company of Royal Marines to a target. An order for 40 such vessels has been placed with the Blohm & Harland firm by the Royal Navy, with the run expected to be completed by 3402. Blanche-class Corvette - $25 Units: 30 HMS Miles Blanche Carrying Capacity - $0 Combat (Shuttles only) Main Armament: 3 x 2 Mark XV Pulse Cannons 12 Mark XX Pulse Gun Batteries 2 x 1 Anti-Matter Torpedo Launchers Campton-class Corvette - $20 Units: 60 HMS James Campton Carrying Capacity - $0 Combat (Shuttles only) Main Armament: 3 x 2 Mark XII Pulse Cannons 10 Mark XVII Pulse Gun Batteries. 2 x 1 Anti-Matter Torpedo Launchers Royal Comet-class Royal Yacht - $10 Units: 6 Royal Comet William and Charlotte Victoria and Albert Margaret and Phillip Windsor Royal Meteor (destroyed) Edward and Siobhan Carrying Capacity - $0 Combat (Shuttles only) Main Armament: 1 x 1 Mark XV Pulse Cannon 6 Mark XX Pulse Gun Batteries The specially-built interstellar yachts used by the Royal Family, crewed in part by the Royal Navy and armed in case of emergency (though their arms have never been fired in anger). There are always six in existence so that the Sovereign is assured of having an available vessel even with some under necessary maintenance. Some also serve as ceremonial vessels for various purposes; the William and Charlotte celebrates the marriage of a ruling Sovereign and is used on honeymoon cruises, for instance, while the Victoria and Albert is the customary vessel for a Golden or Diamond Jubilee's Fleet Review. After the August 3398 Hyperspace Incident led to the destruction of the Royal Meteor and the death of all aboard, a replacement yacht was immediately ordered and named Edward and Siobhan in honor of the late King Edward XV and his wife Queen Siobhan of Canissia. Walpole-class Government Yacht - $5 Units: 13 Carrying Capacity - $0 Combat (Shuttles only) Main Armament: 4 Mark XVIII Pulse Gun Batteries Not so much a single class as a basic design with various custom configurations. The Government Yachts are employed by members of the Cabinet when conducting trips to other systems in the Empire; sometimes the Government authorizes their use for short holidays by Cabinet officials and their families. They are occasionally used for foreign voyages but not often due to logistical and security concerns. Thirteen are kept in service to ensure the capability of fostering multiple trips by various Cabinet officials. They are also used during Fleet Reviews. Royal Marines Descended from the same-named service of Britain, the Anglian Royal Marines are rather more sizable than their terrestrial ancestors, numbering a million combat personnel (not counting support). They are the most elite troops in the Kingdom, trained for special operations of all sorts from clearing landing zones for the Army to counter-insurgency operations and ship boarding maneuvers. They also enjoy the most advanced weaponry available. The Marines are divided at division and regiment level, though most commonly they operate solely at the regiment level, if not lower. Landing Regiments The Landing Regiments are assigned to the Imperator-class Expeditionary Cruisers of the Navy, with each ship having two assigned regiments. They specialize in support operations in contested planetary landings and raids, making use of the Harrier and Cutter gunships as well as assault shuttles. A number of these regiments get frequent on-hands experience when their attached cruisers are assigned to the Outback Patrolling Force, where pirate and rogue state suppressions are sometimes required. Ten extra regiments are retained for training purposes, rotating in and out of shipboard service as is deemed appropriate. Combat Personnel: '''250,000 divided into 50 regiments. Assault Regiments The Assault Regiments are dedicated planetary assault units, utilizing powered armor infantry, armor suit infantry, and ground battle vehicles such as anti-grav tanks. Where Landing Regiments rely upon speed to conduct their operations by infiltrating enemy defensive positions, the Assault Regiments are more capable of making successful direct assaults against such. They are operated at division and corps level to support army landings in difficult landing zone areas. They can be assigned to Expeditionary Cruisers or landed by dedicated troop transports; an alternative "assault cruiser" is being considered by the Royal Navy for directly landing these units on surfaces. '''Combat Personnel: '''400,000 divided into 80 regiments contained in 25 divisions and 5 independent regiments. Ship and Station Security Detachments (Fleet Protection Command) Not formally organized into regiments, but rather into component battalions and companies (even platoons), the Security Detachments are assigned to fill billets on every ship in the Royal Navy as well as the Royal Navy's main facilities. These detachments can vary in size from a platoon on a cruiser to the regiment assigned to protect HMNB New Portsmouth. '''Combat Personnel: '''250,000 Commando Brigades The Commando Brigades are specialized formations of light power armored infantry used for special operations, though they are also trained to act as unarmored or unpowered infantry if a mission demands it. Divided into battalion-sized "Groups", they are utilized for various special operations required by the Anglian military and government from time to time. '''Combat Personnel: '''50,000 Diplomatic Protection Command The Diplomatic Protection Command fields 10 regiments worth of Marines specially-trained to protect Anglian embassies, consulates, and other missions across the known galaxy. Due to the sensitive nature of the issues involved with assignment to foreign soil the DPC is very cautious in whom it selects for its postings. Like commandos they are trained for unpowered and unarmored combat and for performing in bodyguard and protection details. Though assignment can mean years away from home, the postings are desired by many Marines for various reasons, including the chance for greater advancement in the ranks and better pay. '''Combat Personnel: '''50,000 Royal Navy Order of Battle The Home Fleet ("The Grand Fleet") The Home Fleet is the central striking arm of the Royal Navy. Kept in New Anglia Sector and nearby sectors on a day to day basis, it is paired with the three smaller Fleet commands as needed for greater operations. '''CO: '''Grand Admiral Sir Patrick Kingston '''Chief of Staff: Vice Admiral Lewis Barclay 1st Task Group Flagship: ''HMS King George XIV'' (Command Flagship) Battle Squadron 1 HMS Lord Nelson ''(Flag Dreadnought) 3 ''Agincourt-class Dreadnoughts Battle Squadron 2 HMS Lord Royas' ''(Flag Dreadnought) 3 ''Agincourt-class Dreadnoughts Battle Squadron 3 HMS Duke of York ''(Flag Dreadnought) 3 ''Agincourt-class Dreadnoughts 1 Glorious-class Carrier 5 Exeter-class Gun Cruisers 3 New Chatham-class Light Cruisers Escort Forces 4 New Chatham-class Light Cruisers 5 Buckingham-class Light Cruisers 20 Daring-class Destroyers 17 Shark-class Destroyers 8 Blanche-class Corvettes 2nd Task Group Flagship: ''HMS Triumphant'' (Command Flagship) Battle Squadron 4 HMS Queen Elizabeth ''(Flag Dreadnought) 3 ''Agincourt-class Dreadnoughts Battle Squadron 5 HMS Orion' ''(Flag Dreadnought) 3 ''Centurion-class Dreadnoughts Battle Squadron 6 HMS Prince of Wales ''(Flag Dreadnought) 3 ''Centurion-class Dreadnoughts 1 Glorious-class Carrier 5 Exeter-class Gun Cruisers 3 New Chatham-class Light Cruiser Escort Forces 9 Buckingham-class Light Cruisers 20 Daring-class Destroyers 17 Shark-class Destroyers 8 Blanche-class Corvettes Additionally, a third Glorious-class carrier is used to support both Command Flagships' defensive CAGs. 1st Fleet Assigned to Spinward Fleet Command, stationed at HMNB Ji'Doreia Tala. CO: '''Admiral Yvette Markson '''Chief of Staff: Vice Admiral Nathaniel Hinton Fleet Flagship: HMS Latium ''(Command Flagship) '''Battle Group Flagship: 'HMS Lord Kelvin (Flag Dreadnought) Battle Squadron 7 HMS Thanagar (Flag Dreadnought) 3 Agincourt-class Dreadnoughts Battle Squadron 8 HMS Jellicoe (Flag Dreadnought) 1 Agincourt-class Dreadnought 2 Centurion-class Dreadnoughts Battle Squadron 9 HMS Rooke (Flag Dreadnought) 3 Centurion-class Dreadnoughts 3 Glorious-class Carriers 5 Exeter-class Gun Cruisers 3 New Chatham-class Light Cruisers Escort Forces 1 New Chatham-class Light Cruiser 8 Buckingham-class Light Cruisers 15 Shark-class Destroyers 16 Myrmidon-class Destroyers 4 Blanche-class Corvettes 4 Campton-class Corvettes 2nd Fleet Assigned to Home Fleet Command, stationed at HMD Van Halstoff Station and HMD Duncan Field. CO: '''Admiral Lord Karl von Bayer, Landgrave von Hiessenburg '''Chief of Staff: Vice Admiral Domingo Alvaerz Fleet Flagship: HMS King George XV ''(Command Flagship) '''Battle Group Flagship: 'HMS Doreia (Flag Dreadnought) Battle Squadron 10 HMS Rodney (Flag Dreadnought) 3 Centurion-class Dreadnoughts Battle Squadron 11 HMS Duke of Gloucester (Flag Dreadnought) 1 Centurion-class Dreadnought 2 Anson-class Dreadnoughts Battle Squadron 12 HMS Iron Duke (Flag Dreadnought) 3 Anson-class Dreadnoughts 3 Glorious-class Carriers 5 Exeter-class Gun Cruisers 3 New Chatham-class Light Cruisers Escort Forces 1 New Chatham-class Light Cruiser 8 Buckingham-class Light Cruisers 15 Shark-class Destroyers 16 Myrmidon-class Destroyers 4 Blanche-class Corvettes 4 Campton-class Corvettes 3rd Fleet Assigned to Spinward Fleet Command, stationed at HMD Megiddo Station and HMD Cyclades Station. CO: '''Admiral Jadzia Terlo '''Chief of Staff: Vice Admiral Ian Harrow Fleet Flagship: HMS Royal Sovereign (Command Flagship) Battle Group Flagship: ''HMS Duke of Hebridia'' (Flag Dreadnought) Battle Squadron 13 HMS Royal Oak (Flag Dreadnought) 3 Agincourt-class Dreadnoughts Battle Squadron 14 HMS Vanguard (Flag Dreadnought) 1 Agincourt-class Dreadnought 2 Centurion-class Dreadnoughts Battle Squadron 15 HMS Vigilant (Flag Dreadnought) 3 Centurion-class Dreadnoughts 3 Glorious-class Carriers 5 Exeter-class Gun Cruisers 3 New Chatham-class Light Cruisers Escort Forces 1 New Chatham-class Light Cruiser 8 Buckingham-class Light Cruisers 15 Shark-class Destroyers 16 Myrmidon-class Destroyers 4 Blanche-class Corvettes 4 Campton-class Corvettes Category:Space Navy Category:New Anglia